Terranova Lorenzo
Terranova Lorenzo is a pirate hailing from West Blue and is currently a Fugitive Recovery Agent or Bounty Hunter for the World Government. From the moment he made his prescence know he sent ripple throughout its entire foundation. His actions made him a very valuable person to the World Government self proclaiming himself as the Government Bounty. A man capable of going into places that their own agents or Schibukai are able to enter or have any influnece. Always gaining results his name is now known throughout the world as the Black God. Appearance As a child, Lorenzo's hair had a more windswept appearance and he wore a rather simple suit somewhat befitting his determination to live his own life and not that of his parents.He would often be seen wearing his sunglasses and scarf.Today Lorenza has grown into a fairly tall, dark-skinned man with his now shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless jacket with loose fitting pants. Personality As a child Lorenzo's was incredibly strong headed, always finding ways to skive of his father's training anyway he saw fit. This mostly meant running amok around town using the training his father had giving him to use for the sake of the navy in a way befitting of a pirate. Stealing fruits or troubling the townsfolk. He eventually found himself a sort don among the youth of his island. Having defeated the one of many gangs which had terrorized the area he eventually found himself with several lackeys who were willing to serve under him. This added air to his already over inflated head this seat of power suited him well and he was liking every moment of it. It was only when he met Ryouta Akashi that he realized he had been incredibly blind. Up until that point he had always assumed he was the strongest no one would be able changeling him but Akashi had shown him that there was always some capable of challenging you. Akashi had immediately locked horns with him stating that Lorenzo was to short sighted for anyone to consider him a leader. Lorenzo obviously asked for a little spar with Akashi this "little spar" soon became a fully fledged battle comparable to that of low level pirates. The two clashed giving it their all but neither could find any openings. The match eventually ended in a draw but it left a lasting impression on Lorenzo. Somehow despite it being very even he felt he lost that fight he felt he had been forced to defend himself rather than commit to any attacks of his own. This caused him to become alot more active in his activities he became more determined to outshine Akashi. He even paid more attention to his father's training all to make sure that he was above Akashi and everyone else for that matter. Growing up Lorenzo had his status drilled into his head his father was a great marine and he should live up to that reputation. He thought to himself that even his father had to bow down to higer ups of the world government. He wasnt gonna allow that to happen to him he would never allow himself to be controlled he would become someone the world government would be forced to get on their knees for. Once he reached a suitable age Lorenzo was summoned to the Mariejois he did not arrive but when he did he arrived with a known revolutionary bound and at his feet. He presented this and became perhaps the most infamous bounty hunter in the world. A vital assest to the world government so much so that no official bounty has been assigned to him as a sign of good faith. Lorenzo has worked with the World Government so much so that much of their inner workings is known to him especially once he flushed out a mole. Lorenzo pledges his allegiance to the world government but only because it benefits him. He enjoys the leverage he has over the world government but they keep him well paid so he tolerates them. Lorenzo carries great pride in himself show very little respect to anyone only thoughs who he has acknowleged deserve his respect. Background Lorenzo was the first born child of two ex high ranking Marine official Aliza and Ricardo Lorenzo. Who in their day had been among the greatest officers to pass through the ranks of the marine. To the point where their name still holds some weight today. So when their first child was brought into this world greatness was expected from him there were some who even predicted he would become an admiral or even fleet admiral for that matter. Several people offered to mentor the child to ensure that he became worthy of the title admiral. They were all turned down Lorenzo Ricardo took the role of both father and mentor. As soon as Akashi turned six. Literally the Lorenzo's father had noted down his exact time of birth and woke him on the morning of Lorenzo's sixth birthday and began to train him. At first the training was in line with what's expected of a six year a light 100m jog followed by a long rest. However after a mere two months the Training became borderline abuse. Forcing Lorenzo to run long great distances without rest all while carrying weights in a rucksacks. This form of training was befitting a army cadet and yet here was a six year old child doing it. The intensity and seeming cold hearted nature of the training led to Lorenzo developing a deep hatred for it,his father and the marines who had stolen his life before it had began. The years past a Lorenzo begrudgingly continued with the training but always did his best to spend as much time outside his father's range of influence. This meant venturing around the island of Sion. He would hours exploring the Island until he encountered what most people could call the island thugs. For them a seeing a single teen wandering aimlessly was an easy picking. They tried to mug him Lorenzo effectively dealt with the first opponent and then three of the remaining thugs who attacked at once. Lorenzo was easily able to deal with these thugs until one pulled out a gun. Lorenzo stood in fear for several moments whilst the thugs picked themselves up then he thrown to the ground and beaten sensless. When Lorenzo woke up he was at his home covered in bandages with his father sitting at the foot of the bed with a dark look on his face. He simply sat there without even giving Lorenzo eye contact "Why did you lose?" Following their brief conversation Terranova Ricardo focused Lorenzo's training on combat. Ricardo was a master in the various forms of Rokushiki and even the use of Haki through his training he forced Lorenzo to pick up these skills quickly. The first thing Lorenzo was able to master was Busoshoku Haki which he was able to pick up quite quickly. This was most likely due to how much impact being forced into submission at the sight of a gun had on his pride. Time went on a Lorenzo was becoming especially skilled and was soon considered a prodigy in the use of Haki finding it very easy to manipulate his own haki and use it however he felt. Eventually Ricardo arragened for his son to be summoned to Marijois in order to prove his worth so he could receive a high ranking postion from his inception. Lorenzo had other ideas he had no intentions of joining the marines in fact this scenario presented him with an oppurtunity to gain a ship to travel the world. When the time came Lorenzo knocked out his liaison and kept him in the hull,whilst ordering the crew to go against his father's order and simply pass through Mariejois and take him into the New World. The plan was an overall success upon passing through Mariejois the crew made port in the Sabaody Archipelago where Lorenzo ordered them to get off after buying their silence. Lorenzo strolled around the Archipelago the raw beauty of the mangroves mesmerised him, he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind he his goal to worry about. In the days that followed a massive man hunt was led by Ricardo Lorenzon in order to find his son. This was done in vain only after three weeks did Lorenzo walk into Mariejois the heart of the world Government draging behind him the near lifeless body of a revolutionary. This act was more than enough to prove his worth. He was even given the option to become a commodore he turned it down proclaiming himself to be the greatest asset for the World Government. He would find there enemies and eliminate them of course this would all be done at a price. He has dipped his hand in just about everything the seas have to offer there is no possible way to hid from him. In the years he has spent lending his services he has been responsible for the capture or assassination for several priates and high ranking officials alike his mere prescence in any location is enough to cause mass unrest. Category:Animaniac Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Pirates